The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of enciphering- and deciphering apparatus in the form of a typewriter having an input device for entering the characters to be processed, a control device for entering of control commands determining the mode of operation of the apparatus, and an output device possessing at least one page printer or printing mechanism.
With cipher equipment for the enciphering and deciphering of information the entered (primary) text or message should always be at least partially always visible to the operator, whereas the processed (secondary) text or message should be available as quickly as possible in a printed form.
There are known to the art mechanically operating devices, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,364, wherein, for this purpose, there are provided two parallelly operating tape printers. However, such a solution is complicated in its construction, if page printers are considered.